Creating Drarry
by EmmaTovic
Summary: What happens when two girls accidentally create a world of fanfiction at Hogwarts? A story which was just meant to be written for fun to pass the time goes out of control, spreading like wildfire through the school. What happens when the two boys starring this story catch wind of what is being written about them? Will it spark a curiosity to explore this forbidden possibility?


**Hi all!**

 **This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, which will take a few chapters to set itself up. There will be original characters (created by myself) but they will not be the centre of the story, they are just there to get the story into motion.**

 **I'm currently staying in hospital at the moment and have been reading a lot of HPDM slash fiction and this idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I figured I'm not doing anything better with my time so I might as well try write this story out and see how it goes.**

 **I will be doing my best to update regularly! But sometimes I go through rough periods during treatment. I'll do my best though to not leave you guys hanging!**

 **Warnings for malexmale slash and explicit sexual content (eventually).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm _bored_." The words broke the silence that hung in the air. The voice belonged to a Fourth Year Ravenclaw, who laid sprawled across her bed, sighing every so often. It was an average Saturday afternoon, and the two girls which currently occupied the dorm room had finished their studies for the day and decided to spend the afternoon reading. Well, one of them was reading.

A short huff was the only response the girl got. She eyed her friend, on her own bed, nose in a book. As if the other girl knew she was being looked at, the slightly lowered her book and made eye-contact with her friend.

"What would you like me to do about it, Marina?" The girl rolled her eyes and looked back to her book. "I can't entertain you every second of the day." She muttered to herself.

Marina grumbled as she stood up from her bed, hastily tying her dark auburn hair in a messy bun, tendrils of curls framed her face, the strands too short to be captured by the hair elastic. She began pacing around the room, until finally the other Ravenclaw had enough and let out a dramatic sigh and scowled at her friend.

"I just want to _do_ something, Lex!" Marina exclaimed. "The weather is abysmal, so I can't go outside. I simply _cannot_ study anymore, _and_ there isn't anything I feel like reading." Marina let out a soft sigh and sat on the edge of Lex's bed. "Come on, what do you want to do? _Anything_ you want!"

"I _want_ to _read_." Lex said slowly, tucking her shoulder length blonde hair behind her left ear, not even looking up at her friend. Marina sat silently watching her friend read for a few minutes. Suddenly the silence broke with a loud gasp. Lex glanced up involuntarily and caught Marina's smirk, narrowing her eyes in response.

"Why don't we write our own story?" Marina suggested. The idea perked Lex's interest, though she was determined not to let it show on her face. The idea did sound interesting, and it was definitely one of Marina's better ideas as of late.

"What kind of story?" Lex asked slowly, sliding her bookmark into place and closing her fiction novel.

"I don't know! We'll figure it out as we go. _Oh_ this will be so much _fun_! Grab some quills and parchment, we're going to the library!" Marina exclaimed, jumping up off the bed. Lex smiled at her dark-skinned friend's enthusiasm. Yes, perhaps her best friend wasn't as studious as herself, but she did have an imagination that tended to run wild. Lex couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as she gathered quills, ink, and some spare parchment lying around in the room, before following her friend's animated voice out of the common room, and to the library.

* * *

Marina and Lex eventually found a table in a somewhat secluded area of the library. It seems many of their fellow Hogwarts students had the similar idea of spending the afternoon in the library on the dreary day. The two girls set themselves up, placing a piece of parchment between the two of them, when they encountered their first problem.

"What are we going to even write about?" Lex asked. Marina chewed her bottom lip as she thought. Her eyes roamed the occupants of the library, quietly working on homework assignments or studying. Marina's dark brown eyes twinkled as they fell upon Harry Potter sitting with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Why don't we write a story about _Harry Potter_?" Lex scoffed softly at the idea, her ice blue eyes rolling in amusement.

"And what are we going to write about? You realise there are already three million books written about him, his life, and how he defeated You-Know-Who _twice_. I feel all the original ideas have already been exhausted."

Marina frowned slightly. Lex wasn't wrong, if they were going to write a story about Harry it needed to be something new, something different…

Marina's eyes fell on a student sitting by himself, not looking up or talking to anyone, working steadily through what appeared to be an essay. Marina smirked, her eyes shining with a mischievous glint that mildly concerned her companion.

"I've got an idea…" Marina's eyes met Lex's as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from blurting the idea out. Lex raised her eyebrows, silently asking her friend to continue. "Why don't we write a _love story_." Lex rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, that's a bit dry. With that look on your face I thought you were going to suggest something utterly scandalous."

"Mmm, yes true. A love story on its own isn't exciting as such. But what about a hate-turned-love story? What about a pair who are so different, whom have never gotten along, who are known for their legendary arguments, throwing hexes at each other, and their incessant obsession with one another? Two people who, at first, would never seem to last more than 20 seconds in each other's company without an insult being thrown through the air, but have it all be a disguise for emotions which run deeper than what everyone else sees?" The way Marina spoke sent a shiver of excitement through Lex's body. The idea did sound thrilling, but who would be the perfect person to fit the story? Which person is Harry Potter _known_ for having arguments with, verbal and physical…who never seem to be civil in each other's presence…who always seem to be…

" _No_!" Lex gasped, the corners of her mouth curling up into an evil grin. "No, you can't possibly be talking about who I think you're talking about. You can't _honestly_ be suggesting we write a love story about Harry Potter and _Draco Malfoy_?" Lex quietly hissed Draco Malfoy's name and glanced over to the older boy sitting on his own, as if he would be able to sense that people are talking about him.

"How _delicious_ does that idea sound though?" Marina giggled. "I can almost see it happening. The two of them in a scuffle, alone in the corridors long past curfew. One has the other pinned to the floor and their eyes meet, and for a moment, the two of them feel an odd feeling pass through, a tingling urge to bring their faces closer together, suddenly very aware of how their bodies are being pressed together, feeling the other's breath ghost over their lips…"

" _Stop!"_ Lex squealed a little too loudly. Curious eyes glanced up at the two girls, their faces being stained by a soft tinge of pink. Eventually the other students go back to their own activities and Lex takes a breath before continuing. "Oh my _God_." She shook her head. "I just…I don't even…I can't…" The pale skinned girl struggled to form a coherent sentence, the words getting lost as soon as their reached her light pink lips.

"But it sounds good, no?" Marina grinned, raising her eyebrows at her friend. Lex couldn't deny it, the idea was so forbidden, so _wrong_ , that the thought of creating their story about this alternate universe where the boy who lived and the dark prince were lovers was absolutely thrilling her to her core. Against all better judgement, Lex nodded her head excitedly. "Excellent." Marina beamed. "Now we just have to get started."


End file.
